


Proklatý únor čtrnáctého…

by Hadonoska



Series: Solo 7 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti Valentine, Cute Kylux, Fluff, Hux jako černá ovce v pastelových barvách, Hux se trochu stresuje, Hux vyhrožuje vraždou, Idiots in Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, POV Hux, Paradox, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ale vážně o nic nejde, jenže to on neví..., takže nic nového..., Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: … aneb Jestli se mě zeptáš, jestli budu tvůj Valentýn, osobně z tebe udělám hnojivo pro babiččiny růže.





	Proklatý únor čtrnáctého…

**Author's Note:**

> V deset večer na svatého Valentýna mě něco napadlo... a o pár hodin později z toho vzešlo tohle.  
> Veselý únor patnáctého.

Říct, že Hux nemá rád svátek svatého Valentýna, by byla nadsázka. Obrovská. Asi jako Sahara, když k ní přidáte… no ty další obří pouště v Africe.

Obyčejně stačilo, aby se na všechny tvářil hrozivě, ostatně jako vždy, a většina lidí kolem něj, co měla ve svých dutých hlavách trochu zdravého rozumu, nebo alespoň pud sebezáchovy, se mu širokým obloukem vyhnula. To mu vyhovovalo, i když stále to nebránilo některým otravům na něj zírat, jak se po škole producíruje v černém triku a stejně (ne)barevných kalhotách. Černou nesnášel, ale o to v ten den nešlo – cílem bylo naštvat/pobouřit co nejvíc lidí (jako vždycky) a ukázat, že si užívá být černou ovcí (obrazně řečeno; obvykle totiž upřednostňoval košile pastelových barev, což bylo možná tak trochu v rozporu s jeho agendou…)

Těžko říct, kde se v něm ten odpor ke svátku všech zamilovaných vzal, rozhodně ty pocity nijak nehodlal rozebírat. Stačilo, když koutkem oka zahlédl, jak si párečky na chodbě _tak nenápadně a pokradmu_ vysávají obličeje, a už chtěl zvracet.

Vlastně co si vzpomínal, tak už na nižším stupni mu to vyměňování ohavných papírových srdíček připadalo ubohé, jenže jako desetileté dítě nebyl ještě schopen postavit se utiskujícímu systému.

Teď ano, a vracel jim to.

První rok se spokojil se zmíněným temným vzezřením. Ze začátku to byla zábava, ale ke konci dne ho to začalo nudit. Nebylo to dost… provokativní.

Proto si na následující rok vymyslel něco lepšího. Na únor čtrnáctého si vytiskl černé letáčky s anti-Valentýnskou propagandou. Překvapivě se uchytili, dokonce mu pár zoufalců navrhlo, aby je vytiskl i na trika, ale Armitage ten nápad zavrhl – bylo to moc fádní a nakonec by to ještě přišlo do módy.

S vědomím, že letáčky byly úspěch, se na další Valentýn připravoval už s několikadenním předstihem. Tentokrát nejen že opět vytiskl plakáty  - s, podle některých profesorů kontroverzní tematikou a obrázky, které neměly na vzdělávacím ústavu co dělat, ale co oni věděli? Ten amorek, kterému trčel z hrudi šíp, se stal doslova přes noc hvězdou… - ale založil i klub s originálním názvem _Zastřelte amorka_. Tedy, nebyl to _jeho_ nápad, ale ostatní ho přehlasovali. Zatracená demokracie.

Popravdě – a ne, nepřiznal by to živé duši – si ten den docela i užil. Na konci dne se mu dokonce podařilo zorganizovat menší protest před školou, který byl sice po půl hodině rozehnán, ale alespoň to rozvířilo vody a (snad) to někomu trochu nadzvedlo žaludek.

Jenže to všechno bylo na staré škole. A tady si nebyl úplně jistý, jak daleko může zajít.

Ne, ne že by se najednou začal zajímat o to, co si o něm ty duté hlavy myslí. Ani náhodou. Problém byl v tom, že našel někoho, kdo úplný hlupák nebyl, a ještě k tomu dokázal ocenit i ty méně… příjemné Huxovy kvality.

A poprvé ve svém životě bral na někoho Armitage ohled.

Ta zázračná osoba – s úchvatnýma obsidiánovýma očima, hebkými vlasy a měkkými rty – se jmenovala Ben Solo, a Hux nikdy v životě nebyl tak zamilovaný, jako právě do toho dlouhána, který nikdy neměl v Armitagově přítomnosti daleko k úsměvu a pohotové odpovědi.

Takže se obával té pohromy, která si říkala Únor čtrnáctého. Netušil, co očekávat, s Benem se o tom vůbec nebavili – byli spolu koneckonců jen pár měsíců, a co vůbec Hux tušil o randění a o slavení svatého Valentýna, kromě toho, že se všichni kolem proměnili v poblouzněné pitomce?

Ben se na nic neptal a Armitage mu raději nic neřekl. Doufal, že s takovou by mohl svatý Valentýn projít nepovšimnut a zrzek by tomu unikl.

Už předchozí den mohl zahlédnout hihňající se děvčata, což už by mu samo o sobě stačilo jako další odůvodnění proč je na kluky, kdyby nezahlédl stejně tak culící se chlapce z prváku. Už ten den protočil tolikrát oči v sloup, že měl sám oprávněnou starost, že mu to zůstane (jak ho varovala matka. Která. Má. Vždycky. Pravdu.). Solo se ten den nechoval nijak podezřele, což Huxe do značné míry uklidnilo. Stále ho ale čekalo dobrých dalších třicet hodin, než bude ta hrůza za ním.

Doma zaslechl, jak si otec ověřoval u své sekretářky rezervaci do jedné z lepších restaurací v nedalekém městě – očividně Corellia neměla podniky na _jeho_ úrovni. Hux si ale nemohl stěžovat. Alespoň bude mít dům sám pro sebe. Večer by pak mohl nalákat Bena a celou noc hrát tu novou hru, co si před týdnem koupil.

Proto druhý den (s nelehkým srdcem) opustil svou letitou tradici a do školy se vydal ve svém obvyklém oblečení – nakonec, černá byla Benův rajón, a vypadal v ní rozhodně mnohem lépe než Hux. Už jak vstoupil dovnitř, měl chuť se obrátit zpátky. Jenže pak se odnikud objevil Ben, přehodil mu paži přes ramena (Armitage tajně ten výškový rozdíl mezi nimi zbožňoval) a po rychlé puse na do vlasů ho začal táhnout ke skříňkám, zatím co brebentil něco o biologii, jejich učitelce, která určitě působila na poloviční úvazek jako démon v podsvětí, a Hux se v něm doslova ztratil.

Stihl si při tom uvědomit, jak moc má Bena rád. Černovlasý mladík si nikdy od něj nenechal nic líbit a vše mu vracel stejným dílem. Nebyl žádná vystrašená ovce a Armitage mohl nechat oči na jeho rtech, které se pohybovaly tak rychle – jako vždy, když se Ben do něčeho zamotal, zrychloval, pak se několikrát zakoktal, zčervenal, přejel si jazykem po suchých rtech a po hlubokém nádechu se pokusil navázat na myšlenku, většinou neúspěšně. Co bylo ale ještě lepší, bylo, že se tak choval jen s ním. Bylo to jen pro něj, ten nejistý baseballista, který obvykle přímo oplýval sebevědomím, a který se dokázal v jeho přítomnosti uvolnit natolik, aby si nemusel dávat pozor na jazyk.

Ben se zrovna červenal, když si v tu chvíli Hux uvědomil, že ten svátek je pro něj možná otravný a nanejvýš nedůležitý, ale Ben by ho možná rád oslavil. Netušil, jak Valentýna trávil předchozí roky, ani jestli měl s kým ho strávit, ale najednou se zacítil provinile a hned na to ho píchlo u srdce.

_Zatracený Valentýn_ , pomyslel si nabroušeně Hux a s lehkými obavami hleděl na Bena, který se nějakým způsobem ve svém drmolení dostal k tématu, které nemělo s biologií vůbec nic společného. Přes své starosti se ale neubránil úsměvu. Když Sola uviděl poprvé, nikdy by do něj neřekl, že bude takhle sladký…

Bez rozmýšlení k sobě Bena otočil čelem, chytl ho za ramena a zvedl se na špičky, aby přitiskl své rty k jeho v cudném polibku. Ucítil, jak se nejistě Solovy velké dlaně usadili na jeho pasu, a srdce se mu v hrudi rozbušilo ještě rychleji. Chvíli tam tak stáli, naštěstí ne uprostřed chodby – to by bylo moc ohrané i na Huxe –, takže na sebe nepřivolávali pozornost, a Hux nebyl jediný z těch dvou, který si přál, aby tak mohli zůstat déle. Jenže pak je, jak se dalo čekat, vyrušilo zvonění upozorňující na blížící se začátek hodiny a museli se od sebe váhavě oddělit.

„Víš, že tě mám rád,“ zamumlal Benovi Hux do úst; sám Armitage nevěděl, jestli to je otázka nebo pouhé konstatování.

Ben se na něj pousmál a přikývl, jako by tušil, jaké obavy se v Huxovi hromadily. Sklonil se k němu a políbil ho na špičku nosu. „Uvidíme se na obědě,“ mrkl na něj, a když ho Armitage propustil ze svého obětí a souhlasně přikývl, zmizel stejně tak rychle, jak se objevil.

Hux po celé dopolední vyučování přemýšlel, jak se do takové kaše mohl dostat. Pak došel k závěru, že s Benem to bylo nevyhnutelné. Nakonec se snížil k vyhledávání dárků na poslední chvíli na telefonu.

Vzdal to. Ben si nezasloužil žádného anatomicky nesprávné vycpané zvířátko ani nic jiného, co obchody nabízely. Na oběd šel s vědomím, že pokud se mu Ben rozhodně něco dát, bude muset vyrukovat s ponižující pravdou.

Jenže ani tehdy se nic neobvyklého nestalo. Armitage přišel k jejich stolu, který sdíleli s ostatními Benovými příteli – většina z nich byli jeho spoluhráči, a podle Huxova názoru byli mnohem snesitelnější než ti připitomělí fotbalisti z jeho staré školy, kteří pravděpodobně dostali tolikrát míčem do hlavy, že byli fyzicky neschopní zapojit se do jakékoliv duchaplné konverzace – a nijak se nebránil, když ho k sobě Ben přitáhl. Podle všeho se Ben vyžíval ve fyzickém kontaktu a Hux by vsadil všechny své sběratelské kartičky, že když by přišlo na sex, Ben by po tom byl jen velký mazel. Ta představa se mu zamlouvala.

Ostatní nad tím ani nemrkli a jen pár otrapů si udělalo čas na kousavou poznámku, kterou jim ale Hux s úsměvem vrátil. Sice by to svému otci nikdy neřekl, ale byl rád, že se do tohohle zapadákova přestěhovali.

Konverzace probíhala jako vždy – škola, baseball, děvčata – a Hux se sem tam zapojil. Stále měl ale obavy, kvůli Benovi, kterému nechtěl ani náhodou ublížit. Všiml si, že po něm černovlasý mladík několikrát střelil zvědavým pohledem, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Věděl, že by bylo nejrozumnější to probrat na rovinu, jako dva dospělí (pfff), ale nemohl se donutit ta slova vypustit z úst a tak raději tiše trpěl. Uklidňovala ho jen Benova přítomnost, jeho pevné tělo, které se tisklo k jeho boku, a paže, která se několik minut po jeho příchodu omotala kolem jeho ramen.

Při rozloučení se znovu políbili, tentokrát déle a Hux byl rád, že v dohledu nebyl žádný učitel, protože tohle by rozhodně považovali za nevhodné.

„Budu na tebe čekat před školou,“ zazubil se na něj Ben a vlepil mu rychlou pusu do koutku úst.

Hux přikývl. „Dobře, ale jestli budeš zase řídit jako blázen, přísahám, že tě z toho auta vyhodím.“

V černých očích se neposlušně zablesklo. „To bys neudělal,“ zavrněl sebevědomě. Mrkl na něj. „Na to mě máš moc rád,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a znovu ho políbil, tentokrát na čelist.

Na to pro jednou Hux neměl žádnou chytrou odpověď. Poraženecky si povzdechl, nedokázal ale přesvědčit koutky úst, aby se stáhly dolů. „Asi máš pravdu,“ vydechl a při dalším polibku se mu zatřepotaly víčka.

Už se Hux zmínil, jak moc má Bena rád?

Naštěstí většinu jeho odpolední výuky byl nucen myslet na probíranou látku, což mu alespoň znemožnilo vymýšlet ty nejhorší možné scénáře – za to mohl být té harpyji vděčný.

Uteklo to překvapivě rychle, a než se zrzek nadál, už s Benem nastupoval do jeho auta – oklepaný starý tmavě modrý Mustang a Ben si nenechal vymluvit, že se jednou pod nimi nerozpadne při jízdě. Na to, jak byl ve skutečnosti chytrý, byl někdy neuvěřitelně rozkošně naivní.

Mimochodem, další důvod, proč ho Armitage zbožňoval.

„Kam teď?“ zeptal se ho Ben, když nastartoval a tázavě na něj pohlédl.

Už podruhé toho dne Armitage zjistil, že netuší, co odpovědět. Vědci měli pravdu, když říkali, že láska je nebezpečná nemoc. Nebo to byl Grinch? A byly to Vánoce, a ne láska. Hmmm. Vsadil by svou levou ponožku, že ten film má doma ještě na DVD…

„K nám,“ rozhodl se Armitage, a při tom pozoroval Bena. Nevypadal, že by něco plánoval.

Druhý mladík přikývl. „Oukej,“ zabroukal a hned jak pustil rádio, vyjel s autem na silnici.

Po cestě toho moc nenapovídali, Ben pravděpodobně vycítil, že je Hux nesvůj, a nechtěl do toho rýpat. Armitage nevěděl, jestli mu za to být vděčný, nebo mu omlátit o hlavu svou učebnici matematiky, že se ho nezeptá, co ho žere. Bude to prostě muset vyřešit, až to bude aktuální. K čemu se zatěžovat takovou hloupostí. Vždyť je to banalita…

Ani tak se nedokázal uvolnit, a když konečně dojeli k Huxovu honosnému domu, Armitage byl nervóznější ještě víc než před svým prvním dnem na nové škole.

Solo nebyl u zrzka poprvé, a tak když vystoupil z auta, úplně přirozeně si to zamířil ke vchodovým dveřím. Až po pár krocích si ale všiml Armitage, který lehce ztuhle zíral na jeho záda a vypadalo to, že se mu ze samého přemýšlení začne kouřit z hlavy. Ben se na něj usmál a nadzvedl obočí. „Jdeš?“ zeptal se měkce a až jeho tón vytrhl Huxe z myšlenek.

Roztržitě zakýval hlavou a brzy Bena dohnal. Automaticky vklouzl dlaní do té Benovy a s úlevou ucítil lehký stisk. To mu jako ujištění stačilo.

„Počkej,“ zastavil Bena, který se chystal pokračovat. Byli několik kroků před dveřmi a poměrně na očích, Armitage ale ani na chvíli nepomyslel na jejich vlezlé sousedy, když k sobě stáhl Bena a znovu ho políbil. Hluboce a dlouze a snažil se mu tak říct všechno, co nedokázal vyjádřit slovy. Jeho prsty se vpletly do Benových dlouhých vlasů, které ten den nosil rozpuštěné, a vypadaly tak neuvěřitelně hebce…

„Armi,“ vydechl Bon omámeně přezdívku, za kterou by kohokoliv jiného Hux vykastroval zrezavělým nožem – Solo to měl ale povoleno, protože když to z jeho rtů sklouzlo tak něžně…

Druhou dlaní přejel Hux po Benově tváři, palcem zavadil o téměř zahojenou jizvu, která se mu táhla od čelisti až do půli tváře, a pousmál se. Najednou to vypadalo skutečně uboze, jeho obavy, které ho pronásledovaly celý den. A stačil jeden polibek od rozkošného černovláska…

„Nelíbí se mi, když si myšlenkama mimo,“ svěřil se mu Ben, když zabořil obličej do Huxova ramene, svoje objetí ale neuvolnil, což Armitagovi vyhovovalo.

„Omlouvám se,“ – další věc, kterou by od něj nikdo nikdy neuslyšel – „já jen…“ Povzdechl si a se zájmem sledoval, jak jeho dech nadzvedl pár černých pramenů. „Ten hloupej svátek,“ zamumlal trucovitě a velice vděčný, že v tu chvíli nemůže Ben vidět jeho obličej, který by právě svou barvou konkuroval rajčeti. „Všichni s tím tolik nadělají, a mě to je normálně úplně ukradený, ale pak jsem nevěděl, jestli nebudeš ty chtít něco podniknout a já pro tebe nic neměl…“ Ve skutečnosti Ben nebyl jediný, kdo se dokázal zamotat do svého vlastního proslovu, a Armitage mu toho chtěl tolik říct, aby si Ben nemyslel, že mu za to nestojí…

Ben se od něj odtáhl jen natolik, aby mu mohl pohlédnout do očí. „Hej,“ zamumlal a položil mu dlaň na tvář. Na rtech mu hrál mírný úsměv a Hux ještě víc zčervenal. „Je mi úplně jedno, že je dneska svátek všech zamilovaných. Mám tě rád každý den v roce, a klidně ti to budu dokazovat každý den, ne jen když si to usmyslí kalendář.“

Na Armitagových rtech se rozlil úsměv.

Moc dobře věděl, proč Bena miluje.


End file.
